


Childhood

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody calls you 'Kid'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood

Everybody calls you ‘Kid’. Your parents, your older sister, even your friends. It’s practically your name now.

That’s fine with you. Just as long as you have something to answer to when somebody says, “Kid, what are you doing out here, do your parents know where you are?” or “Kid, you’re gonna fall flat on your face one too many times someday,” or the ever-popular, “Kid, it’s two in the morning, go to bed or I’ll hit you with a pillow.”

You can’t help it. You have what might be called a restless spirit by somebody given to poetic license. To other people, you’re just full of too much energy for your tiny body. You’re always on the go, and no matter how many times you trip and fall, you bounce right up again, completely undaunted.

You’re just a kid, and like most kids you’re given to admire people stronger and cooler than you. Heroes like Undyne, the coolest monster in the underground (by your own personal standards). Hero worship leaves you starry-eyed every time she’s even mentioned in passing conversation: seeing her in action is beyond thrilling.

Undyne is somebody to look up to and to tell and retell stories about until they’ve gotten a little muddled in the telling. The idea of really knowing her never crosses your mind as a possibility. The idea of one day being as cool as her is laughable, at best.

After all, you’re just a kid right now. Your biggest concerns are how to do your math homework. The underground may be getting more crowded, and there might be concerns about the water levels in Waterfall and all that stuff, but that’s not anything you can do anything about, so you don’t think about it too much. Sure, you’re rooting for Asgore to break the barrier like everyone else, but it doesn’t occupy your thoughts.

You hear scary things about humans all the time, though. You’ve been taught how much stronger their souls are than the souls of monsters, how they with their material bodies can easily defeat monsters whose bodies are made purely of magic. You’ve been taught about how one-sided the ancient war was.

It sure makes you glad there aren’t any humans around in Waterfall! You don’t know what you’d do if you ever met one. You’d be mortal enemies from the start, but you aren’t really good at hating people. You’ve got no practice at it.

Oh, but, if you met one, maybe you could stand up to them! You’re not afraid of anyone, not even humans with their sharp weapons and their merciless souls and their... everything. You’d show them who’s boss!

...But probably, you shouldn’t do that. Your parents would get worried about you if you came home more hurt than usual, and you really don’t think you could beat a human one-on-one. You’re not Undyne.

You’re lucky Undyne’s around to protect everyone. With her watching over everybody, you don’t have to worry about humans attacking, and can just live a peaceful life as a kid.


End file.
